A Christmas Angel
by MockingCody
Summary: Oneshot. Former-Gadge. Years after the war, a now happily married Gale is visited by a Christmas Angel. Will this bring him closure?


Madge Undersee walked alone from Katniss and Peeta's home in the new Victor's Village. The mayor's daughter almost looked like stone when she stood in front of Gale Hawthorne's new home.

The blonde looked up at the two-story building with a sad smile. The snowflakes fell into her golden locks, causing them to shimmer in the moonlight. With the smile still pressed on her face she walked up towards the mahogany door.

* * *

Gale Hawthorne kissed his 4 month old son on the forehead. He smiled up at his wife, Kari. "You coming to bed?" The redhead asked in a whisper as Gale closed the door to the nursery gently.

"Nah, I may just go for a walk. Look at the Christmas lights." The former soldier placed a strong but gentle hand on his wife's pregnant belly before kissing her goodnight.

"G'night, Love" Kari Hawthorne said quietly, before waddling towards their room.

Gale made his way downstairs. Glancing at the many Christmas decorations, a smile plays on his face when he sees the 'Baby's First Christmas' bulb on the middle branch.

The father is brought out of his thoughts when the doorbell rings. Puzzled, on why someone would be at their home this late. He makes his way over to the door, and opens it swiftly. He was not prepared for what was on the other side.

"M—Madge?" He asks with a shocked expression as if seeing a ghost.

The blonde gives him a warm smile, before nodding. "Hello, Gale"

Gale stutters for a moment, "Would you like to come inside.." His still shocked expression planted on his face.

"I'd rather go for walk. Would you like to join me?" Her voice rings in the father's ears as if bringing back a long lost memory.

He nods his head, reaching for his coat and pulling on his boots.

Madge gives a worried look at his behavior. "Is there something wrong, Gale?"

Gale just walks past her out the door into the snow. "No, I'm just dreaming. Let's just walk."

Madge gives him an amused look and follows suit as they walk down the streets of the new District 12. "So, 'Madge' What brings you to my home this late at night?" Gale asks.

"I just wanted to see you. By the way, your son is adorable. Also congratulations on the pregnancy." She responds with a kind smile.

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Gale's eyes widen with puzzlement.

"Oh, Katniss told me!" She continues walking with a smile. "Beautiful night, isn't it? Reminds me of old times."

Gale nods his head slowly.

Madge takes a seat on a bench by a stone monument, Gale sits by her without a word. "Gale." Madge begins after some silence.

"Yeah?" Gale asks not looking at her.

"Why do you think you're dreaming?" Gale turns to look at her. She frowns at the pained look in his eyes.

"Madge, you're dead." Gale's eyes water up and he runs a hand through his snow-covered hair.

Madge just smiles without acknowledging his reason. She turns away from him to look across the street. "Gale, look! That's where you would bring me strawberries."

Gale's turns away from her. His stomach drops when he notices that she's correct. They were sat across from where the Undersee Manor used to reside.

"You know, I get to eat strawberries all the time now. But they're not as good as the ones you picked for me." Madge tells him with a far-off look on her face.

"I don't understand. I'm dreaming. I'm so going to ask Kari to not let me drink before going to bed I—" Gale begins to babble.

"Gale, you're not sleeping!" Madge says playfully. The blonde stands up from her seat, and places her hand on the monument. "Now, that is one lovely message." She points a finger towards the plaque on the stone structure.

Gale glances over, head in hands. He reads the words with a sick stomach.

_Dedicated to the girl that gave me the pin._

_The girl that was my friend._

_The girl that died way to young._

_This is dedicated to Madge Undersee._

Gale stands abruptly. "Why? WHY IS FATE DOING THIS TO ME?"

Madge gives him a confused look.

"I TRIED TO SAVE YOU, I WANTED TO SAVE YOU, I DIDN'T SAVE YOU!" Gale screams at the ruins of the Undersee household.

The pained man balls his hands into fists and breathes heavily.

The blonde walks up to him. "Gale."

Gale ignores her.

"Gale, please?"

He finally looks up.

"It's alright. I'm alright. You're going to be alright." She tells him in that sweet voice he loved so much.

Gale looks at her longingly. "I loved you, Madge. I never got to tell you, but I loved you. I still do even!"

Madge smiles, "I love you too, but you also love your wife. Your son, and your soon to be daughter."

"Daughter?" Gale asks quietly. Madge nods. "When am I going to wake up?" Madge just smiles.

"Gale?" A voice rings from behind them. Gale looks back to see his pregnant wife holding his now, awake son.

"Kari…" He widens his eyes and looks quickly back to Madge.

But she isn't there.

She's gone.

Kari walks over to her husband with concern. "Baby, I got worried when you didn't come to bed. Tom woke up, so I decided to come look for you."

Gale's heart melts when he sees his son. "I'm sorry, dear, I just… I just needed to pay my respects. He nods his head to the plaque.

Kari Hawthorne smiles in understanding, "Of course." The redhead looks down to the plaque with interest. "Someday, you need to tell me about her."

Gale nods his head and wraps his arms around her. Kari smiles before adding. "You know, I like the name Madge for a girl."

All Gale could do is smile as he holds his family, and he remembers tonight as the night that a Christmas Angel, came to visit.

* * *

_Merry Early Christmas everyone! Also happy holidays for the people that don't celebrate Christmas! I'm going to go put up our tree right now! So I hope you enjoyed this story! I know it's kinda depressing, but whatever! Love you all!_


End file.
